


The Side Affects of An Overactive Mind

by burningpyre



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Soda Kazuichi, Kazuichi centric, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Paranoia, an attempt at romance, comfort because i wanted it, crying in a bathtub, hiyoko kinda sucks in this ngl, hugs because im soft for a good friendship comfort hug, kaz has a good friend group, mature for the mental breakdown aspect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningpyre/pseuds/burningpyre
Summary: Kazuichi gets paranoid about his friends hating him
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko & Nanami Chiaki & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito & Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Nanami Chiaki & Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	The Side Affects of An Overactive Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello thanks for checking out my fic. I am once again projecting my own feelings onto one Mr. Kazuichi Souda. This fic has a depiction of a break down, as well as some intrusive thoughts, so if that is in anyway triggering please do not read. Otherwise, I hope you enjoy it (:

Kazuichi didn’t know what caused his deep seated distrust towards others. Maybe it was his father. Maybe it was him being used by friends, only to be discarded. Maybe he was just wired this way. Whatever the cause though, he really wished he could just push through it.  
His mind was filled with paranoia surrounding his friends. If Hajime would only chuckle at his jokes instead of his usual belly laugh, Kazuichi would be convinced that Hajime was extremely mad at him. Anytime Fuyuhiko left him open, his mind tricked him into thinking that he was only bothering his boyfriend, and that Fuyuhiko didn’t love him anymore. Whenever one of his classmates ignored his addition to a conversation on accident, he would believe that he only had friends because they felt bad for him.  
He knew it was irrational. He knew that his friends loved him. But he could never stop those thoughts from corrupting his mind. He felt like he was being suffocated by them. Whenever Kaz tried to bring them up to his friends, his insecurities would get the best and he would quickly play off his real concerns as a joke.  
It was during one of his class study sessions in the library when Kaz’s impulsiveness got the best of him.  
“So, uhh random question but do you guys actually like me?” he blurted out while the class was quietly reading their history textbooks. He felt everyones’ eyes shoot up to look at him. Feeling self conscious he started to fiddle with his hands, avoiding eye contact through any means.  
“Not when you act like a stupid grease for brains like you are now” Hiyoko chimed in. Her response made him wince.  
“Hiyoko! Shut the fuck up” Fuyuhiko chimed in “ Kazuichi, you’re our friend, of couse we like you” murmurs of agreement came from all his friends -- minus Hiyoko, who was pouting in the corner.  
“Where is this coming from Kaz?” Hajime asked, brow furrowed.  
“Um nowhere just forget I said anything '' He started to quickly pack his things, praying his friends couldn’t see how close he was to losing his composure. “ Actually uhh looking at the time I should probably go back to my dorm. I have a, uh, motor to work on for Mondo. Yeah that’s it. Anyways bye.”  
He rushed out the door, bumping into the door frame on his way out. Tears started to silently stream down his face. He felt the eyes of the other students burning into his back, and all he wanted was for everything to just stop.  
Luckily for Kazuichi, his dorm was right down the hall from the library, so he didn’t have to go far before being able to hide away in his dorm room.  
Once his door was closed, he started to heave. His airways were collapsing in on him and he didn’t know what to do or how to stop it. He racked his brain, trying to think of a good way to calm himself, but he came up short.  
He ran to the bathroom and started to splash water in his face, praying it would calm him down. But it did not work.  
Fuck fuck fuck man calm down please just--  
God you are so worthless his thoughts quickly switched from trying to help him to trying to destroy him.  
You are fucking trash  
You don’t deserve your friends, they all hate you  
Fuyuhiko is only dating you because he feels bad.  
You are the reason your father hates you, it is all your fault  
You. are. Trash.  
Kazuichi could barely move anymore, he started to lose feeling in his body. He moved over from his sink and slinked into his tub. The tears became too unbearable for Kazuichi to deal with, and he let the paranoia take over his mind.  
Not being able to think rationally anymore, Kaz sent his group chat a very irrational text before dropping his phone against the bathroom tile. He curled up in his tub, desperately clawing at the sides of his head.  
Girl and the Gays (Fuyuhiko, Chiaki, Nagito, Hajime)  
To Group: Sorry I’m so annoying. I know you guys hate me and only talk to me out of pity  
To Group: I’ll stay out of your way from now on  
To Group: Just forget about me  
Kaz was too deep in his head to be able to hear the pining of his  
From Fuyuhiko Kaz what the fuck does that mean  
From Nagito: Please tell me you aren’t planning on doing something dumb  
From Hajime: Kaz why aren’t you responding.  
From Hajime: Where are you???/  
From Chiaki: I’m pretty sure he is in his room  
From Fuyuhiko: Fuck it I’m breaking down your door I don’t care I’m coming  
From Chiaki: I’m coming too  
From Nagitio: I’ll head over as well  
From Hajime: Same, let’s all go  
Private Chat -- Fuyuhiko  
From Fuyuhiko: I love you so so so much, please don’t do something dumb  
From Fuyuhiko: Please be okay Kaz, please please please please  
Kaz was still sobbing when he heard his door break down. Kazuichi flinched and started to sob harder, getting flashbacks to living with his father. He curled into himself farther, praying that he wasn’t going to get hurt.  
Fuyuhiko, Hajime, Chiaki, and Nagito started to scour Kaz’s room for him, not able to find him in any of their friend. After a minute of searching, they heard sobbing coming from the bathroom.  
The four friends grouped together at the bathroom door and opened it slowly. They were all shocked to see their normally happy-go-lucky friend in a state of complete ruin.  
Kaz was curled far into himself. He was mumbling something to himself, but it was interrupted by his sobbing. There were fistfuls of hair in his hands. He was an absolute wreck. Seeing Kaz like that broke the heart of all of his friends.  
Fuyuhiko slowly started to get closer to Kaz, trying not to startle the distraught boy. He finally heard what Kaz was mumbling  
“I'm sorry for crying, I'm trying to stop. Please don’t hurt me, I'll stop crying soon just please don’t hurt me.”  
Fuyuhiko’s heart broke into a million pieces all over again. Who hurt Kazuichi so badly to where he reacts like this. Fuyuhiko would find out one day, and when he did, he would sick all of the wrath of the Kuzuryu Clan on them.  
Fuyu gently touched Kaz’s back, slowly rubbing it. Kazuichi, shocked at the gentleness, looked up finally, locking eyes with Fuyuhiko. Fuyu gave Kazuichi a small smile to try to comfort the crying boy, and started to speak calming words.  
“Hey love, it’s okay. I’m here. We are here.”  
Kazuichi leaned into Fuyuhiko’s touch, wanting to be closer to his partner. Fuyuhiko took that as a sign to keep going, and started to stroke Kazuichi’s hair, methodically fiddling it like he would with his sister’s hair. Kaz started to silently cry, Fuyuhiko continuing to comfort him. Hajime, Nagito, and Chiaki stood in the doorway shocked, not only because of Kazuichi’s state, but also at the sight of the yakuza being so gentle.  
They all sat there in silence until Kazuichi’s sobs started coming to a halt. Chiaki is the one to break the silence.  
“Hey Kazuichi, let’s move back into your room”  
“Yea, that’s gotta be more comfortable” Hajime chimes in  
“O-okay” Kaz croaks out, voice raw from all the crying.  
Kazuichi strumbled trying to get out of the tub. He would have face planted if Fuyuhiko wasn’t there to catch him. He mumbled out a thank you and proceeded to lean on Fuyu for support. They both hobbled into the room together, following their three friends out of the bathroom.  
The teens all moved towards Kaz’s bed, sitting down together in a circle like they’ve done many times in the past. The atmosphere reminded Kaz of all the late night gaming tournaments and sleep-overs the group frequently does. It almost made him forget about his breakdown. Almost.  
The effects of his panic attack were waying down on him. All of his energy was sapped from him, and he could barely keep his eyes open. He decided to lay his head down in Fuyuhiko’s lap, closing his eyes due to his lack of energy. Fuyuhiko’s fingers started to lace themselves through Kazuichi’s hair once again, which made Kazuichi slip into a comforting sleep.  
After a few hours of rest, Kazuichi finally woke up. He slowly took in his surroundings from his lying down position. Hajime, Chiaki, and Nagito were in a pile of tangled limbs. Chiaki was playing on the portable console she took everywhere, and Nagito and Hajime were talking in hushed whispers. Fuyuhiko was still fiddling with Kaz’s hair, braiding and unbraiding it with a shocking amount of precision. The turning of Kazuichi’s head alerted the group that he was awake, and they all stopped what they were doing.  
Kaz blushed at the sudden attention of all of his friends. In spite of what his outlandish look suggested, he hated being the center of attention. Kaz cleared his throat and started to talk.  
“So…...how’s everyone doing?”  
“Please dont pull this shit.” Hajime stated  
“What do you -- “ Kazuichi started before being interrupted by Hajime.  
“”Don’t try to deflect the situation onto us. We aren’t just gonna drop what we saw earlier.”  
“I’m gonna be honest everything feels a bit hazy right now,” Kaz said “ what exactly happened?”  
“You stormed out of the library after studying and we found you breaking down in your bathtub” Nagito chimed in  
“And you sent a text to all of us that was….concerning to say the least” Chiaki looked down when she said that, not wanting Kaz to see the tears in her eyes. Though he was able to see them in spite of her attempts.  
“Oh…. right.” Kazuichi felt guilty for putting his friends through that stress.  
“Don’t just ‘oh right’ us Kaz, tell us what’s going on? Please...’” Fuyuhiko grabbed Kazuichi’s hand and squeezed it, trying to comfort his boyfriend. Kazuichi didn’t mention it, but he felt Fuyuhiko’s hands shaking.  
Kazuichi started to explain what happened, not leaving out a single detail of what he was thinking. He felt as though he owed it to his friends to give the entire explanation. Kazuichi looked down at his and Fuyuhiko’s intertwined hands, slowly rubbing circles on the back of his boyfriend’s hand as a way to ground himself. His friends stayed silent the whole time, letting Kaz get through his story.  
When Souda was finally done talking, he let out a shaky breath. He felt the tears growing in his eyes, but he didn’t want to cry in front of his friends again, so he blinked them away. He finally looked up at his friends and they all had the same expression, a mix of shocked and sad. Seeing his friends upset over him made Kazuichi feel guilty for even talking.  
“Hahaha sorry that was a lot and you guys probably didn’t need to hear of all that lmfao” Kazuichi joked around, trying to minimize the seriousness of what he said.  
“Did--did you say “lmfao” out loud?” Chiaki piped up with a chuckle, wiping the tears from her eyes.  
“Yes, it is how I express my feelings. I'm not a fan of this judgement.” Kaz started to crack up as well, and soon all of his friends were slightly chuckling at the mechanics use of text lingo.  
“Kaz. . . you know you can come to any one of us if you are ever feeling like that again, right?” Nagito chimed in, bringing the mood back down.  
“I know. It’s just hard sometimes y'know??” Kaz started to explain “I promise I will come to you guys before it gets that bad again.”  
“Okay, well we should probably get going. You should probably get some more sleep.” Hajime started untangling his limbs from his partners’ and started to head to the door. Chiaki and Nagito followed.  
Chiaki paused on her way to the door, and moved back to the bed to pull Souda into a hug.  
“We love you a lot Kazuichi, never forget that.”  
Kaz smiled at those soft words, and buried his face into the girl’s shoulder. He heard some shuffling before he felt more people hug him. He felt comforted and loved when feeling all his friends surrounding him.  
The hug lasted a few minutes. Afterwards, the three partners left Kazuichi’s room, leaving him alone with his boyfriend. There was an awkward silence before Fuyuhiko started to talk.  
“Kaz you can’t do that to me.” his voice was shaky, and Kaz saw him starting to tear up. Kazuichi felt his heart break at his partner being upset. “ I thought you were gonna--” Fuyuhiko couldn’t finish his sentence, being too shaken at the thought of losing his boyfriend.  
He started to full out sob, no longer holding back his emotions. Kazuichi pulled the yakuza close, holding onto him for dear life. The mechanic started to sob into his boyfriend's hair. The couple held onto each other for a while, not wanting to let go of each other. Kaz pulled away first, quickly kissing his boyfriend and then resting his forehead on Fuyuhiko.  
“I love you so much Fu, and I'm not going anywhere. I’m so sorry for scaring you. I promise not to do that again.”  
“Please talk to me when shit gets that bad. I’m your boyfriend. I always want the best for you.”  
“I know. I just didn’t want you to be concerned about me y’know.”  
“Well you’ve done a shit job at that.” Kaz let out a chuckle at that statement.  
“I promise I will talk to you, regardless of how hard it gets.”  
“You also should probably go to therapy. What happened was not healthy at all love.”  
“Okay okay I will look into a therapist later. Right now though, can we go lie down? I’m still exhausted.”  
“Okay love, let’s go to bed.” Fuyuhiko got on his tiptoes and kissed Kaz’s forehead, pulling him to the bed.  
Fuyuhiko cuddled Kaz all night, making sure the boy felt safe and loved, if only till the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy..... that was a trip huh. Thank you for reading my fic!!! Comments and Kudos are heavily appreciated. ~Self Promo Time~ I have some other fics up about Kazuichi breaking down and being comforted. If you enjoyed this one, consider checking those out as well. If not I understand lmfao. Well that's all for now. Have a good day/night.


End file.
